Cleanin' this gun
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Erika, daughter of Paul and Dawn, has her first date-and Paul's not happy about it. Based on the song Cleanin' this Gun by Rodney Acanese. Read and Review, please. PS, once your done, look at genre...-D


**Erika, Daughter of Paul and Dawn, has her first date, and Paul's not happy about it. So he's going to show this boy he's a force to be reckoned with.**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon!**

When the purple haired teenage girl came running in to the kitchen squealing, Paul didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading. Only when she said her next words, did his head snap up.

"I have a date with Nigel Thomson tomorrow!" The girl smiled broadly.

"What?" Paul's mouth hung open.

"Oh that's wonderful news," Dawn set down the rag she was cleaning with. "Is he cute?"

"Mom, ew! Don't ask me that!" Erika said playfully. "But, yeah. He's the best, most cutest guy ever! Oh my Mew, I forgot! I've got to call Ruby and tell her!" The teenager about-faced and darted to her room.

"Is that not the cutest thing? Our little girl has a date!" Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and set her head on top of his.

"Do we know him?" He asked, thinking of every way he could sneak into said boy's house and kill him if he every so much has _looked_ at his daughter the wrong way.

"Paul, I know that look. I doubt Erika would got on a date with some one that's not good for her," Dawn kissed his cheek. "You should trust her a little more." As Dawn strolled out the door, Paul muttered under his breath, "I trust her. I don't trust any teenage boy with her."

His mind when back to the days he was in high school. A worried look came over his face. He _knew_ about what teenage boys thought, did, and mused about. Though he didn't remember anything else in high school, he did remember the glare Dawn's father had given him when he took Dawn out on their first date.

Flashback

Her father was glowering at Paul the second he opened the door to allow the boy in.

"Oh, is Paul here?" Dawn's head popped out from atop the stairs. "Oh! Hey! Sorry, but I'm not ready yet! I'll be down soon." Then the bluenette's head disappeared.

"Well, boy, come in." Her father growled, gripping Paul by the shoulder and dragging the boy in. "Tell me your name."

Paul, who never has had any irrational fears before, was suddenly terrified of this man. "P-Paul Shinji." The man nodded and led him towards the den were he was to wait for Dawn.

"So, Paul, tell me about yourself," Dawn's father sat across from him, cracking his knuckles lightly. Trying to keep his himself together, Paul told the man about himself. "Okay, that's good. So, you like my daughter do you?" Paul nodded quickly. "We think she is something else."

"She…she is," Paul stammered, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Paul, do you see that black metal box over there," He pointed over his shoulder at a large rectangular box with a lock on in. "Inside that box is a rifle. Do you know how much damage a rifle can do?" Paul gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, you see Paul, Dawn's my little girl, and if you so much as hurt her in anyway. You'll need a driver to the hospital, do we understand each other?"

Wide-eyed, Paul nodded. "Y…Y-Yes, sir." Just then, Dawn came it.

"Paul, are you ready to go?" Dawn asked. Without saying a word, Paul stood up and followed the girl out the door.

"Remember, a driver to the hospital," Dawn's father whispered as the two left.

Flash forward

Paul remember learning later on that Dawn's father never _had _a rifle or any firearm at all—though that was only after two months of marriage. He said he wanted Paul to remember, firearm or not, if he ever hurt Dawn, he would personally destroy Paul by any means necessary.

Paul, like Dawn's father, did not have any firearms. Dawn came in just in time to hear Paul muttered, "I wonder how much a bazooka costs…"

"Paul, you're not going to do anything you'll regret are you?" Dawn inquired a worried look on her face. She new her husband too well. She remembered the time; he pretty much beat the crap out of a clown at the circus once for scaring Erika.

"What? No…" He stood up. Acting quickly, Dawn grabbed the car keys and hide them in pocket. "I'm going to call you're father. Be right back."

"Oh no, that boy's dead now," Dawn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

The night of the date, Erika was too busy trying to find the perfect outfit to hear the door bell. Paul was up in a second, heading over towards the door. "Paul…please don't scare

The boy to much." Dawn pleaded as she went up the stair to get her daughter.

"Don't worry. He'll live through it," Paul then added under his breath, "Maybe." Opening the door, Paul found a young man about fourteen with a mop of red hair and a face full of freckles. His hazel eyes, which were shining as Paul opened the door, were now taking the tall prune haired man in. Paul glared at the freckled face kid.

"Um, hi. I'm Nigel. I'm here to pick up Erika for our date," He gulped.

"Alright, come in then," Paul's tone was cold and menacing. The boy nodded and entered, keeping his head down. "Sit down and tell me about yourself."

"Um, I'm on the track team. I have straight B+'s. I want to be a doctor when I grow up and…um…" He bit his lip and stared at his shoes.

"Good, so you like Erika?" Paul stared at the boy's eyes.

"Yes. And I would very much like to know her a bit more," Nigel blurted out. His face flushing from the outburst.

"Alright. Now, do you know of the Mafia?" Paul stood up and went over to the boy. The boy nodded his red mop. "Nigel, I want you to understand one thing. Erika is my only daughter, and if you cause her any pain—physical or emotion—I will do worse to you than any member of the Mafia. I will make sure you go home in casts amend stitches. Do you understand me?" Terrified, Nigel nodded.

Paul was about to open his mouth to speak again when Erika walked in. "I'm ready! Come on, Nigel. Let's go."

"Be back by 10, better make that 9:30," Paul called, and got a cold look from his daughter.

Paul watched with narrowed eyes as Nigel led his daughter away. Dawn sighed and walked up to him. "Please tell me you didn't do the same thing my father did."

"Yes, I did," A smirked came upon his lips as Dawn sighed, shaking her head, "Dawn. It's a daddy thing, you wouldn't understand."

**Like my dad says went I bring a boy home, "I'll show him I can shoot better then him. I'll show him I can throw a knife better than him. I'll make sure he knows how much I can do to him if he hurts my little girl." **

**Aren't Dads the best?**


End file.
